


Mix-up

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [8]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene always knew that something wasn't quite right with Sam's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 213](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2363041.html). The prompt was "Phone".

Gene always knew that something wasn't quite right with Sam's head. He knew that sometimes, his DI did strange things, like talking to tellies, or to someone on a phone that wasn't even connected.

 

But that evening – they were past Chris's special drunk dance already – when an utterly pissed Sam had picked up one of the station's radios and had repeatedly prodded it with one finger, only to complain about how he couldn't deal with the bloody touch screen and that smart phones were damn useless anyway, Gene decided that this was a new climax in Sam's oddness.


End file.
